femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Claire Hollinger (Silk Stalkings)
Claire Hollinger (Bonnie Burroughs) is the main villainess from the Silk Stalkings episode Squeeze Play. She is the beautiful young wife of a much older man called Royce Hollinger, who is the owner of a Major League Baseball team. She is first seen in a car pulling up to the driveway of her home, with a baseball player from her husband’s team, D.J Martin, in the car with her. D.J starts kissing her and rubbing her legs and she seems to enjoy it. Her husband, Royce, sees this from the window and storms outside with a baseball bat and smashes the window of the car. Royce and the younger D.J fight outside and D.J eventually gets him on the ground and chokes him with the baseball bat, but stops short of killing him, D.J flees the scene with Royce on the floor gasping for air. The following morning the police are called to the scene and it’s revealed that Royce died. The police interview Claire who is crying and claims D.J came on to her aggressively and against her will, when it was shown earlier to be anything but that. Because of this D.J becomes the prime suspect in the murder of Royce Hollinger. Later on, Claire calls the police claiming that a masked man attacked her in her home intending to kidnap her. She tries to suggest it might have been D.J after hearing on the radio he was due to be released from police custody, but the officer tells her that wasn’t the case and that he hasn’t been released, which seems to surprise Claire. The police interview Royce’s estranged son, Bud, about the murder and why he stopped speaking to his father. He reveals that Claire once tried to seduce him in the house, but that he was hesitant because she is his father’s wife. During the seduction, Royce came home and saw the two of them together and the evil Claire claimed that Bud came on to her. Royce became angry and banished his son from the house and later wrote him out of the will. After hearing this story and seeing how similar it was to how Royce caught Claire and D.J together in the car, the police see Claire as the prime suspect for the murder. It is eventually shown that Claire had hoped that the fight would end up killing Royce through his heart condition or by D.J going too far and killing him. When neither happened, she was forced to finish the job herself. She grabbed the baseball bat off the ground and crushed her husband’s windpipe with it. With her husband dead and her stepson written out of the will, she is due to become the sole heir of Royce’s fortune. The police tell her that they suspect her of the murder and of faking her kidnapping, but she seems certain that they have nothing on her and tells them she intends to sue them and walks confidently out of the room. A detective runs after her and tells her that she won’t get away with it. The wicked Claire openly gloats to both the police and Bud that she is the sole heir of the fortune and there’s nothing anybody can do about it. Just as she is seemingly going to get away with her crimes without punishment, Bud pulls out a pistol and fires multiple bullets into the evil woman’s chest, killing her. Gallery Claire Hollinger Silk Stalkings 01.jpg|D.J Martin starts kissing Claire in the car... Claire Hollinger Silk Stalkings 02G.gif|...and caresses her legs Claire Hollinger Silk Stalkings 03.jpg|The wicked villainess feigning sadness at the crime scene Claire Hollinger Silk Stalkings 04.jpg|Claire lying by claiming someone tried to abduct her Claire Hollinger Silk Stalkings 05G.gif|Trying to seduce her stepson Bud Claire Hollinger Silk Stalkings 06.jpg|Trying to seduce her stepson Bud Claire Hollinger Silk Stalkings 07G.gif|With her husband helpless at her feet, Claire finishes him off with a baseball bat Claire Hollinger Silk Stalkings 08G.gif|Bud kills his evil stepmother and stops her from getting away with her crimes Claire Hollinger Silk Stalkings 09.jpg|Dead Category:1990s Category:Ambitious Category:Bare Stomach Category:Baseball Bat Category:Blonde Category:Business Suit Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Corpse Category:Devious Category:Failed Seduction Category:Femme Fatale Category:Gold Digger Category:Greedy Category:High Heels Category:Lingerie Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Miniskirts & Minidresses Category:Murderer Category:Neutral Evil Category:Sociopath Category:Stepmother Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Demise: Shot Category:Fate: Deceased